Come to Play
"Come to Play (놀러와)" é a segunda faixa do mini-álbum "MIXNINE Part.6" cantado por Our Home (우리집) do MIXNINE. Ele apresenta HeeJin do LOONA como um membro do grupo. Distribuição de Linhas |-|Considerando apenas HeeJin= #Restante (129.8 segundos) - 79.9% # (19.5 segundos) - 13.1% |-|Total= #Hwang Jimin (24.7 segundos) - 16.5% # (19.5 segundos) - 13.1% #Nam Yoojin (18.4 segundos) - 12.3% #Shin Ryujin (18.2 segundos) - 12.2% #Lee Hayoung (18.0 segundos) - 12.1% #Baek Hyunjoo (14.8 segundos) - 9.9% #Park Soomin (13.5 segundos) - 9.0% #Kim Bowon (11.6 segundos) - 7.8% #Choi Moonhee (10.6 segundos) - 7.1% Letras |-|Romanização= nolleowa nolleowa Hello Hayoung Welcomes you Ryujin Heejin Welcomes you keun sangcheottaemune beoryeobeoryeotteon dachyeobeorin nareul kkeonaegiga eosaekhae neo ttaemune naneun eotteokhae amugeotto molla sarangiran aldeut maldeut hae cheoeumbuteo dashi shijakhae hanaana baeweogaya hae jom mogi malla nugurangeol algoshipgin hae chakhago nappeun geot kkaji jeonbu da boyeo jweo nolleowa nolleowa neoman neoman nolleowa hanbeon nolleowa ah ah ah hayan baram sallangsallang bulgo noeul jineun naege nolleowa hanbeon nolleowa ah ah ah (eh) Baby boy boyeojulge isseo jamkkan iriwabwa neomaneul wihae kkumyeonoeun secret paradise yeogibuteo jeogikkaji ne kkeoya if you like neoman weonamyeon tell me how you want it nae jeonbureul da joyonghi danduri geu nugu amu banghaekkundo eopshi jeulgija ttakjoa jigeum isungan hangsang yeollyeoisseo eonjedeun nolleowa cham kkumman gata nugungareul mannandaneun ge neoman bomyeon kongdakkongdak hae gaseum sogi mallangmallang hae du pal beollyeo neol kkok anajul nae seomeuro wa itjana itta mweohani “12shie manna” nolleowa nolleowa neoman neoman nolleowa hanbeon nolleowa ah ah ah hayan baram sallangsallang bulgo noeul jineun naege nolleowa hanbeon nolleowa ah ah ah (eh) Du ru du du du Du du du du du du nolleowa nolleowa neoman neoman nolleowa hanbeon nolleowa ah ah ah hayan baram sallangsallang bulgo noeul jineun naege nolleowa hanbeon nolleowa ah ah ah (eh) Hello Jimin Welcomes you Bowon Yoojin Welcomes you hanbeon nolleowa ah ah ah (eh) Hello Moonhee Welcomes you Hyunjoo Soomin Welcomes you hanbeon nolleowa ah ah ah nolleowa |-|Hangul= 놀러와 놀러와 Hello 하영 Welcomes you 류진 희진 Welcomes you 몰래 몰래 깊이 감췄었던 마치 보물같이 믿었던 내 작은 소망이 이뤄질 것 같아 큰 상처때문에 버려버렸던 닫혀버린 나를 꺼내기가 어색해 너 때문에 나는 어떡해 아무것도 몰라 사랑이란 알듯 말듯 해 처음부터 다시 시작해 하나하나 배워가야 해 좀 목이 말라 누구란걸 알고싶긴 해 착하고 나쁜 것 까지 전부 다 보여 줘 놀러와 놀러와 너만 너만 놀러와 한번 놀러와 ah ah ah 하얀 바람 살랑살랑 불고 노을 지는 내게 놀러와 한번 놀러와 ah ah ah (eh) Baby boy 보여줄게 있어 잠깐 이리와봐 너만을 위해 꾸며놓은 secret paradise 여기부터 저기까지 네 꺼야 if you like 너만 원하면 tell me how you want it 내 전부를 다 조용히 단둘이 그 누구 아무 방해꾼도 없이 즐기자 딱좋아 지금 이순간 항상 열려있어 언제든 놀러와 참 꿈만 같아 누군가를 만난다는 게 너만 보면 콩닥콩닥 해 가슴 속이 말랑말랑 해 두 팔 벌려 널 꼭 안아줄 내 섬으로 와 있잖아 이따 뭐하니 “12시에 만나” 놀러와 놀러와 너만 너만 놀러와 한번 놀러와 ah ah ah 하얀 바람 살랑살랑 불고 노을 지는 내게 놀러와 한번 놀러와 ah ah ah (eh) Du ru du du du Du du du du du du 하나 둘 셋 넷 네가 오는 발소리 하나 부터 열까지 모두 네 맘에 쏙 들거야 놀러와 놀러와 너만 너만 놀러와 한번 놀러와 ah ah ah 하얀 바람 살랑살랑 불고 노을 지는 내게 놀러와 한번 놀러와 ah ah ah (eh) Hello 지민 Welcomes you 보원 유진 Welcomes you 한번 놀러와 ah ah ah (eh) Hello 문희 Welcomes you 현주 수민 Welcomes you 한번 놀러와 ah ah ah 놀러와 |-|Tradução= Vem jogar Vem jogar Olá, Hayoung lhe dá as boas vindas Ryujin, Heejin lhe dá as boas-vindas Secretamente escondido Como uma jóia Meu pequeno desejo se tornou realidade Eu estava fechado, por causa de algumas grandes cicatrizes Então é estranho me colocar lá fora de novo Por sua causa, o que eu faço? Eu não sei de nada Não tenho tanta certeza sobre o amor Vamos começar de novo desde o começo Eu preciso aprender, um por um Estou com um pouco de sede Eu quero saber quem você é Todos os seus lados bons e ruins Mostre-me tudo Venha brincar, venha brincar, só você, venha brincar Venha para jogar uma vez, ah ah ah O vento sopra suavemente E o sol está se pondo, venha brincar comigo Venha para jogar uma vez, ah ah ah (eh) Garoto, eu vou te mostrar, venha aqui por um segundo Eu fiz um paraíso secreto só para você De lá para cá, é todo seu, se você gosta Se você quiser, me diga como você quer Tudo de mim Silenciosamente, apenas nós dois, sem interferência Vamos nos divertir, esse é o momento perfeito Estou sempre aberta, venha brincar quando você quiser Parece um sonho Encontrando alguém Quando eu te vejo, meu coração bate Meu coração fica macio Eu te receberei de braços abertos Venha para minha ilha O que você está fazendo depois? Vamos nos encontrar às 12 Venha brincar, venha brincar, só você, venha brincar Venha para jogar uma vez, ah ah ah O vento sopra suavemente E o sol está se pondo, venha brincar comigo Venha para jogar uma vez, ah ah ah (eh) Du ru du du du Du du du du du du 1 2 3 4 Eu ouço sua vinda De a até o z Você vai gostar de tudo Venha brincar, venha brincar, só você, venha brincar Venha para jogar uma vez, ah ah ah O vento sopra suavemente E o sol está se pondo, venha brincar comigo Venha para jogar uma vez, ah ah ah (eh) Olá, Jimin te dá as boas vindas Bowon, Yoojin Congratula-te com você Venha para jogar uma vez, ah ah ah (eh) Olá, Moonhee te dá as boas vindas Hyunju, Soomin dá-lhe as boas-vindas Venha para jogar uma vez, ah ah ah Vem jogar Galeria MIXNINE 믹스나인 '우리집' Our House '놀러와' Come Over Live Performance MIXNINE (믹스나인) - Come Over (놀러와) (Audio) (prod. by 노빈) MIXNINE FINAL - Single MIXNINE(믹스나인) - Our House (우리집) - 놀러와 (COME OVER) Color-Coded Han Rom lyrics en: